The Auction
by SkyViWest
Summary: Hey peeps my name is Sky and I bring you The first annual Hollywood Arts auction held by Trina Vega!


Hey peeps my name is Sky and I bring you The first annual Hollywood Arts auction held by Trina Vega!

I don't own victorious or the characters they belong to Danwarp.

But if I did OMG, anyways I hope you enjoy and if anyone wants to be my beta readers PM me and without further ado please enjoy and read on~ Sky

-chapter 1: The First Annual HWA auction-

"Tori chill it's for a good cause plus you get to go home with one lucky guy or sexy lady." Trina tells her younger sister through the dressing room back stage. "But I just got over that "evil" from school and now I'm being auctioned off,great." Tori said sarcastically. "Just finish getting ready!" Trina said as she stomped away. Tori was curling her hair when she heard a faint knock. Come in." She answered. Beck walked in with Cat, Robbie,Rex, and Andre close after. "So we're doing this because?" Beck asked running his hand through his hair. "Trina said if we didn't she would just bug us every day to help her with stupid tasks and also try to ask you out every week." Tori answered bitterly. "Well we'll have to be auctioned off because I rather not take Trina out." Beck said picking at his tie. The gang was being auctioned off for school charity,which Sikowitz weirdly chose Trina to run. "So anyone can buy us?" Cat asked staring at her sequin pink dress. "That's the plan cat and no only students can bid." Tori answered cat."ohhh." Beck nods and adds. "I'm chill with it." Andre smirked and high fives beck. "It'll be cool to date a girl who won't bring out scissors every time some girl looks at me." Beck explained. Jade and Beck have been broken up for a few months,but they're friends so it's fine. "TIME TO START!" Trina yelled from the hall. Tori finished her makeup and everyone walked behind the curtains. "Sinjin ready the curtain." Sikowitz told the redhead. Sinjin started the count down from 5 as Trina readied herself and walked out on stage. "Hello ladies and gents, Welcome to the first annual talent and date auction. The rules are if you bid the most you get a date with the person whom you bided on and you also get a private performance of any kind." Trina said happily. "And lets begin." Trina looked at her list and smiled. "The first biddee is Caterina Valentine." Cat simply skipped out on to the stage. Trina began telling the audience about Cat. "This is Caterina Valentine, She loves candy animals and bright colors. She enjoys walks on the beach and pottery. Her talent is singing and special affects makeup. Bidding starts at 15 dollars..." After a few minutes, cat was taken off stage by a friendly and cute freshmen in her special affects class, whom settled on taking cat to amusement park; which cat was more then excited for considering she couldn't sit still for the rest of the night. Soon after everyone was auctioned off, even Robbie amazingly, Rex was part off the deal as well. The only few left were myself Trina and Beck. Trina called out Beck and instantly got the highest bid of the night from a group of girls from ridgeway. Beck smiled and walked to the table without a second thought. 'Well that was interesting..' I thought to myself right before getting called to the stage, I just took a deep breath and walked out. The stage light sinjin focused on me was blinding. " Our second to last bidee was a new comer a few months back, you may know her, Introducing my younger sister Victoria Vega, who goes by Tori." I just smile and keep my eyes out of the blinding light, which I'm going to kick the chiz out of sinjin later for. "Her interests are singing, writing both music and stories, dancing, acting, and just being a goody-goody." Trina said the last part with a sneer, I just mentally rolled my eyes. "Her talents are singing dancing acting and being "perfect"." I shoot a look at Trina. "My dear sister loves dining out, waking in the park or beach and movie nights cuddling on the couch with a blanket and popcorn. Now the bidding starts at 20 dollars.." Just as the bidding began, Sinjin runs out and whispers to Trina something that causes her eyes to light up and gasp. "I'm sorry everyone but the bids have closed on here." I sigh with relief and walk back stage. "Thank god, my eyes were burning from the squinting." I just grab a bottle of water and change as Trina tries to bid off herself, which ends in a guy whom she most likely threatened or bribed to bid on her. I shrug and open my bottle of water. "Tori I have a letter for you from the mystery bider." I take the letter and punch sinjin for the blinding light. He runs off and I open the letter: Helllo Victoria, I found you quite beautiful this evening and I have requested your presence for an entire weekend. Please come to the beach at 3:30 tomorrow, find a dark purple beach house and we'll meet then. Yours truly~ S.L. As I finished reading I noticed a faint smell of lilac.

-–—-—-

Well that is the first chapter of my first real story on here and I will update this one as well as start writing two others which I'll release when I finish the first chapters.

P.S. Who bid on Tori? And who is S.L? And what is the lilac smell from?

Also comment which pov you'd like 1 or 3 and multiple views or just one? Thank you~ Sky


End file.
